You, Me, and Okami
by AnnabethRide
Summary: Annabeth is transfered into the world of Okami and so is her favorite lper, chuggaaconroy. But something isn't right. A dark presence is looming over the horizon and it's up to the duo to take it down! But everything is happening like the game, why is history repeating itself? T to be safe. R&R appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: He fell from the sky

**AN: An old fanfic from my dA page. Decided to spruce it up and put it on here. While it still isn't done on dA I still wanted to fix up some of the bad writing and this still isn't perfect. Feedback is much appreciated!**

You, Me, and Okami

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's POV

I was in my room at 9 'o clock at night, when I saw something outside my two story window. Being the curious person I was, I rolled out of bed, and walked toward my window. There was suddenly a bright flash and stayed there. I don't know what came over me, 'cause I opened my window and took a leap of faith. Lucky me when I end up seeing nothing but darkness then passing out.

I wake up damp and the feeling of not knowing where I was. I sat up, looked around, and saw what looked very similar to the game "Okami". Everything looked exactly the same as the game. _"Did I hit my head?"_ I wondered as I checked my body for injuries; thank goodness none were found.

"Hey! Hey you! You're finally awake, took ya long enough." The sudden voice startled me.

I look around, but I don't see anyone, "Who's there? Who's talking?"

"Down here!" Says the voice.

I look down to see a bug like creature on the ground in front of me. I knew who he was, but I decided to play dumb, "Who are you?"

"I'm Issun, the wander artist, and that furball behind you is the one and only Amaterasu." Issun says.

"Amaterasu?" I turn around to see the glorious white wolf with red markings and a weapon on her back. She shone in the light with this beauty that could only be described as the sun itself.

"We fished ya out of the water about 20 minute ago. Luckily we did too; otherwise, you would have drowned." Issun explains.

_I wouldn't have drowned._ I thought, "Thanks, you wouldn't mind telling me where I am, would you?"

"You are in Nippon, to be more specific, Kamiki Village." Issun answers, "You must 'ave hit your head pretty hard if ya don't know where ya are."

"Maybe." I shrug. I then look down at my clothes, "Uh, do you think you could help me find some clothes to help me blend in?"

"Sure." We ask around and finally get a hold of a blue training shirt with white pants. They were a tad big on me but they would have to do.

The three of us were walking toward Susano's house when I catch something out of the corner of my eye falling out of the sky, plummeting toward the ocean.

"Oh my God! Something is falling out of the sky!" I exclaim as I run to go try and save it if it happened to be anything living.

"Not again." Issun sighs. Amaterasu starts running with me to try to save the falling thing.

As I get closer to the falling object, I see it is a guy, about 20 or so, getting ever so closer to the ocean. Amaterasu and I made it to the ocean and ran across it. Yes, I can walk on water, and no I am not Jesus Christ. If you have read about me before then you know how I got the powers, if not, too bad. Anyway, the falling guy was right above me and was right about to catch him when, Amaterasu pushed me out of the way to catch him. She ended up catching him and guess who it was…

Why was chuggaaconroy doing here?

Amaterasu carried Emile to shore and set him down so I could take a look at him. All I could think was, I can't believe the legendary chuggaaconroy is at my feet needing to be helped…This was the best day ever! I looked for wounds, fortunanly there were none, and brought him over to a rock where I could prop him up.

I look over at Issun to see a shocked look on his face, "Hey Issun, is something wrong?" I ask.

"N-no nothing is wrong, it's just that, no one else besides Ammy here can run on water. How is that possible?"

"It, it's a complicated story that I don't want to tell right now, maybe later." I began to feel anxious. My past was not something to be brought up at the moment.

"Ok then. I don't want to be nosy or anything."

"Oh look, He's waking up." I say, changing the subject.

"Ung, what happened? Who are you, and is that Amaterasu behind you?" Emile asked finally coming too.

"I am Annabeth and no you aren't dreaming. I saw you falling out of the sky and Amaterasu here saved you." I explained.

"You're the second one today that we've had to save from the sky, what's next, a cow?" Issun was slightly annoyed.

Then I noticed what Emile was wearing and saw that he was wearing a red polo with khaki shorts, "Let's go find you some clothes so you can fit in better. Issun and Ammy, could you please-"

"Say no more. We're on it." Then they walk away.

"What happened before you passed out, Emile? Oh and happy birthday by the way. It's kinda late though."

"Thanks, and I saw a bright light while I was recording. The strange thing was that, I got up and walked toward it. I saw the light engulf me then I passed out." Emile explains.

"Same thing happened to me too. As you can tell, I have watched your videos and for the record, I love 'im. Don't worry; I won't tackle you or anything like that." I reassure

"Oh thank God. I was afraid you were going to glomp me or something." He looked very relived.

"I'm assuming you've had bad fangirl experiences before?" he nods. We wait in silence for the duo to come back.

A few minutes later, we saw Amaterasu come back with Issun with clothes.

"We are finally back! Man was that annoying! Here, take the clothes." Issun said frustrated.

"Thanks?" Emile took the clothes and went behind the gigantic rock to change. It was…awkward.

"So, uh what are Emile and I doing here? Why us? What is so special about us?" I ask.

"How the heck should I know? Random people falling out of the sky? It's ridiculous." Issun was peeved.

Emile then came out behind the rock in a training outfit like mine, except that the shirt cut off at the shoulders and was also black.

"It fits really well surprisingly. So where are we headed?" Emile asked.

"I'm not sure, but I want to try something new." Issun then jumps off of Amaterasu and on to my shoulder," Maybe I will have less wolf slobber incidents if I stay up here."

I look over to see Emile laughing at me, but I just glare at him.

"What's so funny?" Issun had a confused look on his face.

"N-nothing." Emile said trying to stifle his laughter.

"I think we need to figure out what is happening, instead of laughing our asses off." I say. As if on cue, the sky grew dark and ominous. We all look up to see an even darker figure floating high in the sky. It just floated there for a few seconds, and then it disappears into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Emile was just as confused as the rest of us.

"It is the reason that you and I are here." I say firmly all too aware of the adventure that was going to take place.


	2. Chapter 2: New Adventure?

You, Me, and Okami

Chapter 2

Emile's POV

"Man THAT was weird." I said scratching my head in intrigue.

"It was going toward Ryoshima Coast. We have to go after it!" Annabeth said. She seemed to be really chomping on the bit to go and destroy the thing and we had no weapons what's so ever.

"Well, I've had enough excitement for one day. Let's hit the hay. We'll go after that thing tomorrow." Issun says.

"Fine. We might as well rest up for tomorrow." I silently sighed in relief. There was NO way we were gonna go adventuring right after I just received my barings.

"Issun's right." Annabeth agrees.

We end up sleeping in Mr. and Mrs. Orange's house. It wasn't so bad, it could have been worse. The first day was weird, waking up with a 16 year oldish girl at your side, in a video game land, with the main character a few feet away, is strange, not to mention, kinda creepy. The next morning, I woke up early for some strange reason and I saw Annabeth go outside. Being curious, I follow her out to see Amaterasu a few feet in front of the house. Then, something amazing happened, Amaterasu started to glow very bright and change shape. After the glowing stopped, Amaterasu had transformed into a very beautiful woman. Her white hair, her white and red kimono and marks, she was amazing. Man, I'm a loser for drooling over a video game character.

"Good, you both are out here." Amaterasu said with a unexpected soft voice.

"Whoa. I never knew that you could transform into a human form." Annabeth said in awe.

"Yes well, I know why you two are here." She said

"Let me guess, we have to save all of Nippon?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes. That is correct." She looked very serious and my sarcasm wasn't helping.

"What skills could we possibly possess?" I ask.

"Annabeth already has great power over water and fire, but it is not enough. And you Emile, you have great power locked inside. You just have to unlock it yourself, but you will have a little help from me." Amaterasu goes on.

"How are you going to do that?" Annabeth asks.

"Like this." Amaterasu the takes both of her hands and touches our foreheads. I immediately feel power coursing through my body. It was like getting an adrenaline rush times ten. Unfortunately it didn't last very long, only about 10 seconds in length.

"Whoa. What the hell just happened?" I felt ready to go do something dangerous.

"I helped unlock the inner power inside." Amaterasu said, "The rest, you two must do on your own."

"Sounds fair." Annabeth says.

"Agreed, but I have a question. Are we going to learn the brush techniques? And what power have you unlocked inside?" I asked.

"That is two questions, but I will answer them regardless. Yes, and you now have the ability to harness the power of the techniques and turn into a wolf." Amaterasu answered.

"Awesome. Jon and Tim will never believe this!" I was thrilled.

"I cannot say in this form for very long, take what I've given you and use it to its fullest extent. I will still be able to communicate, but through your minds." Amaterasu looked sad as she transformed back into a wolf. So much for me drooling over her.

Amaterasu went back to normal at just the right time too, 'cause Issun came out of the house and looked very sleepy, " Why is everyone out here? It's just past sunrise an- Oh my Gods! Why do Annabeth and Emile have red markings on them?" Issun totally freaked out.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and I saw the red markings on her face and arms, glowing.

"The markings are glowing!" the two of us shouted in unison. I also felt the glowing on my back and what seemed to be a connection to Annabeth's. Weird.

"Well, let's just say that, Emile and I are on our way to save Nippon once again." Annabeth said

"That doesn't explain the markings on you guys' face, arms, and back!" Issun was becoming impatient.

"Ammy helped unlock the power inside of us." I say reluctantly

"Ammy did this to you?!" Issun was shocked, but then regained his composer, "Well, she is a god. I wouldn't put it passed her."

"Now that's settled, I think we should follow that dark thing to Ryoshima Coast." I suggested. We had to start somewhere.

"Sounds good to me." Issun agrees

"Onward to Ryoshima Coast!" Annabeth declares. We were finally on our way to saving the world from evil.

We stocked up on some food and supplies when we realized we didn't have any weapons, so we decided to spend the night at the Oranges' once again.

OOO

"Ugg I can't sleep." I whisper as I lie in bed awake, "I might as well go outside, nothing better to do." I walk outside to see Annabeth sitting on a rock by the water, staring at the moon. I walk up to the rock and sit down beside her, almost scarring the living crap out of her.

"Whoa, you startled me." She said clutching her chest.

"Sorry about that. Can't sleep either huh?" I ask

"Yeah. It's just that, I've never really…..killed anything before. Sure I've defeated my enemies, but never KILLED them. I'm not sure if I can do this." Annabeth looked away from me.

"Well, I haven't either. The only things I know how to do are playing video games, and making a complete fool of myself." I chuckle a bit and so does Annabeth.

"D'oh I missed." Annabeth smiles and looks at me.

"Yeah, exactly. Tim, Jon, and I completely freaked out whenever Wario said that, but I'm sure you knew that already."

"I'd better know that, otherwise I might not be a true TheRunawayGuys fan. "Hey Jon, don't eat the mushroom!" she quotes.

"Jon got so mad at me whenever I said that to him. He looked like he wanted to punch me in the face." I go on, "See, it's going to be alright. As long as I'm by your side, I won't let you out of my sight. Even though I as nervous as hell too." I'm sure that that last sentence wasn't very comforting, but she just sighed and leaned on me. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I wrapped my arm around her body and looked out at the sky. Apparently someone must have found us out there, because I woke up next to Annabeth in Mr. Orange's house on the floor. I then see Issun hopping up and down next to me looking very impatient.

"Why were you two outside at night, alone?" Issun asked.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go outside; I ended up catching sight of Annabeth. She was worried, but I got her through it. Is that enough for an explanation?" I say ticked off at his assumsion.

"Sure. Anyway, we have to get going soon. Evil isn't going to conquer itself ya know." He hops away leaving Annabeth and me alone.

I start to get up, but I end up waking Annabeth in the process, "Emile, what are we doing inside? The last thing I remember is sitting on the rock with you holding me."

"I'm not sure either, but we might as well get ready and head out for Ryoshima Coast." I say.

"Alright." We get ready and then head out the door going toward Shinshu Field, when something catches Annabeth's eye.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Annabeth then runs over to the giant rock wall, almost having Issun fall off in the process, and grabs something, but I couldn't tell what it was until she brought it over. It was a bow with a quiver of arrows.

"I am a really good shot back at home. This is awesome! Oh Emile, I found this as well." She pulls out a sword; it had a purple handle, think master sword from Zelda. It was surprisingly light and it had a sheath. I put the sword back into the sheath and put it on my back.

"Awesome! Now Annabeth and I can defend ourselves with melee weapons." I was so happy. Then we saw a man in a purple outfit, with a skirt thing, he was bald except for the black hair on his arms and the sides of his head. It was none other than my favorite character, Susano.

"Susano, what are you doing here?" Issun spoke first.

"I saw these two have those weapons in their hands and I have no problem with this guy with the sword, but the girl with the bow…that's going to be a problem." He said out of breath even though his house was like, 50 feet away.

"What's the problem?" I ask, curious

"Girls are not allowed to fight because frankly, they are weak, fragile, creatures that need protecting from the scary monsters, not fighting them." Susano says, but this only gets Annabeth mad, and I mean REALLY MAD. Her face turned so red, you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well it's-"was all Susano could get out before Annabeth punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

All of us were speechless; nobody knew Annabeth had that kind of power, especially Susano. Luckily, she calmed down quickly; she brushed herself off and held out her hand for Susano.

Susano wiped his mouth, "I don't know if I can take your hand."

"Why not?" I could tell Annabeth was on the edge of punching him again

"Well, never before has a woman beaten me. It's pride." Susano explains

"Don't be stupid, just grab onto my hand so I can pull you up." Annabeth rolls her eyes

"Fine, but you must tell no one about what happened. It will ruin my reputation as the greatest warrior ever." He grabs Annabeth's hand and she pulls him up, "I defeated the dreaded Orochi you know. I must be off." Susano then runs away to do something.

"Probably to get drunk and sleep." Annabeth whispers in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's get going already! Pops has delayed us enough." Issun suddenly spoke.

"Issun's right, without further delay, let's go!" Maybe, just maybe, we'll finally get going on the adventure. All these distractions were getting annoying.


	3. Chapter 3: Fruity Prophet

You, Me, and Okami

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

We were finally in Shinshu Fields after much delay. Not to mention the fact that I was still really pissed at Susano for calling me a fragile creature. How sexist is that? I gave everyone the silent treatment and they caught on very quickly. Along the way, we passed the Nameless Man's house and saw that the bridge from the house to across the river to the other side was broken.

Emile decided to be ballsy and breaks the silence, "Hey Ammy, what brush tecniques do we already know?"

"You know Sunrise, Rejuvenation, and Power Slash. These are the only ones I can give you unfortunately." She answers

"Interesting. How do we use the brush?" I ask breaking the silent treatment.

"Just imagine it, like it's really there." Ammy replies.

"Okay. The bridge over there is broken, I'll go fix it." I run off to the bridge, imagine the brush and fill in the gap. To my astonishment, it worked!

"Nice work!" Emile comes over and gives me a high five.

"Yeah!" I say

"Don't get your hopes up kid. You're still a novice after all. Nowhere near my level of expertise." Issun says, startling me. I had completely forgotten he was even there.

"Issun! Don't startle me like that or I'll Power Slash you to death!" I threaten out of startlement

"Whoa whoa, take it easy Annie. Don't need to get feisty." Issun backs off, "I think I made the wrong choice; here we go!" Issun hopped off my shoulder and onto Emile's. I laugh a little, no, a lot. Emile just glared at me.

"Not, funny." Emile was pouting which added to the hilarity.

"Not funny? It's hilarious! Karma at its finest. I would say the Let's Play Curse, but you're not playing a video game at the moment." I was almost on the ground laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny? What's a video game? What's the Let's Play Curse?" Issun was as confused as ever, Ammy just rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

"Hold up Amaterasu! Wait up! Emile yells, and the great goddess stops.

"I didn't come all the way from the Celestrial Plain to babysit." Ammy sighed.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm 21 years old!" Emile response.

"You don't act like it." I retort

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Emile was yelling like he usually does at this point.

"Will you two just shut up already? Let's head to Tama's to check out the fireworks. Issun suggests.

"Why?" I ask bluntly

"Maybe you can get cherry bomb. I don't know, would you want the brush technique?" Issun replies.

"Hell yeah I want to blow stuff up! Let's go!" Emile races up to the top of the hill passed Sakuya's Guardian Tree all the way up to the top. I hurry after him with Ammy close behind. When we finally reached the top, Emile and I were out of breath.

"We *pant* are out *pant* of shape." I put my hands on my knees

"Yes *pant* we are." Emile agrees. We quickly rest up and head down the hill to Tama's. We walk inside to see him on the ground depressed.

"Tama, what's wrong?" Issun asks

"I don't have the energy to make fireworks anymore." He replies

"That's crazy. Annabeth let's try and make a cherry bomb and see if that perks him up!" Emile suggested

"Yeah that might work!" I closed my eyes and brought up the brush. The brush worked! This brought Tama back to his feet once again! "Emile! Look, it's a constilation! I'll fill it in real fast." I filled in the missing stars and a bright light shown in our faces. The god of explosives, Bakugami, had transported the two of us into what could be assumed as the Celestial Plain were everything looked like an old Japanese painting.

"Oh Annabeth and Emile, you have freed me from be dormant for so long I am greatly honored by your task, please take the brush skill, Cherry Bomb. May its explosive power be of use." The Boar blessed us with the power which caused our markings to appear again.

"Our markings?" My thoughts quickly vanished from my mind as what felt like an adrenaline rush coursed through our viens. And Emile and I's connection was even closer as if someone tightened a loose bolt."That was cool." I say invigorated

"You could say it was, explosive." Emile joked

"Oh God Emile, really?" I ask.

"I'm sorry that was a really lame joke." He apologizes.

"I'll say." Issun rolls his eyes

"Anyway, 4 brush techniques down, several to go!" I hold my bow in the air.

000

Emile's POV

"So we should go get bloom now, right?" Annabeth looks at me

"Yeah." I reply. We leave Tama's and head to the main area of Shinshu Fields.

"So, Mr. I studied, where next?" Annabeth asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's go back to Hana Valley. That's where we get bloom, remember?" I say

"I remember now, ok. Let's get this show on the road!" Annabeth started walking in the direction of said Hana Valley.

"How would you know?" Issun asks me.

I panic and blurted out, "BECAUSE I KNOW THINGS OK!" _Boy Emile that was REALLY smooth, not suspicious at ALL no not what's so ever._

"Ok…"

We walk on over to Hana Valley and find the Guardian Sapling pretty much dead. It didn't have any of its blossoms and it's bark was so brittle it would fall apart if you looked at it funny.

"I-is it dead?" Annabeth bent down and stroked the roots of the tree. It saddened me on the inside knowing Annabeth was worried, that and the sapling was dying and that means so was Sakuya.

Then, an idea hit me, "I'm not sure. Wait, I have an idea. Follow me!" I start running toward Susano's 'secret' training ground deeper in the valley.

"Wait up Emile!" I hear Annabeth yell from behind, but I ignored her and kept running. I finally made it to the room and saw exactly what I was looking for.

"There it is." I point to the bluish-green ball in the center of the room.

"Oh great, ball pushing." Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well it should be easier now so help me push this will ya?"

"Fine"

We push the ball into the room with the sapling and put in the hole, "I'll draw the sun in the sky then." I draw the sun and life was restored to the Guardian Sapling. The sky suddenly became dark and a constellation appeared yet again.

"I'll fill in this one." Annabeth fills in the missing stars and we were transported to the painting world.

"Oh Annabeth and Emile, the saviors of this land, thank you for rescuing me. I, Sakigami, will bestow upon up the first part of the three part technique, green sprout. May the healing of Bloom aid you on your journey."

We soon had the sensation of getting a new power course though our veins, our marks reappeared and our bond was even more refined. Alas, it was over before we knew it.

"I will never get over that feeling." Annabeth said

"Neither will I. Maybe we should head back to Kamiki." I suggest.

"Yes, I agree! Sakuya's tree wasn't completely bloomed so that means…" Annabeth's face lights up with joy.

"Mr. Orange breakdancing!" I finish

"Then what are ya waiting for? Let's get going! The world won't save itself!" Issun says while jumping on my shoulder.

"That reminds me, Annabeth, Emile, I have some disappointing news." We hear Amaterasu say.

"What is it?" Annabeth and I were worried.

"I must go back to the Celestial Plain. There is more trouble and I have to leave you two on your journey." She lowers her head.

"Will we ever see you again?" I ask.

"Eventually yes, but for now, we must part ways." She sighs

"Oh Ammy!" Annabeth goes over and hugs the goddess, and I do too for the hell of it.

"Good-bye Amaterasu, hope to see you again soon." I say.

"Wait, Ammy, you're leaving me here with these two?!" Ammy nods, "Darn it! Not that I don't like you guys, but you are inexperienced and I don't want to be responsible if anything happens."

"Thanks Issun." Annabeth says sarcastically, "Will we be able to stay I contact?"

"Not for a while, but eventually. Good-bye you two, good luck!" And with a beam of light, she vanished.

000

Annabeth's POV

"I can't believe she already left us, can you, Emile?" I ask. She was the only one who knew what the heck was going on and now she's gone.

"I can't believe it either. But a God's gotta do what a God's gottta do." He says looking up at the sky.

"Ya left me for a second time, Ammy. I hope what you had to do was important. Anyway, come on you two! Let's try out that wolf form and then toward Kamiki." Issun says

"Alright." I reply. I focus on becoming a wolf and within seconds, I feel the fur grow rapidly, my ears turn into wolf's, the tail appears, and the markings on my fur appear. I was on all fours and my weapon was now on my back, floating. I look to see that Emile had done the same thing.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to do this." Emile quickly jerks his head and grabs Issun in his mouth.

"Eww! Wolf slobber again?!" Issun cried out.

I was on the ground laughing my ass off, "Ok, ok. Enough fooling around, let's go see the Konahana shuffle!" I get up and start running to Kamiki as fast as I could.

"What's with all the running today?" I hear Emile say behind me and quickly catches up.

"Running is good for you!" I reply.

"Well it's very tiring." He starts to slow down and I follow his example. We make it to Kamiki and we go up the road and all the way up to the lookout point. Mr. Orange was there waiting, I'm not sure for what though.

"Ah Issun, have you come to watch me preform the Konahana shuffle?' he asks

"Yep! So are my friends here." Issun responds

"Issun, always making friends with the local neighborhood wolves." Mr. Orange chuckles to himself. Emile and I share a confused look. Mr. Orange did the infamous shuffle, and we filled in the rest. Mr. Orange can't have all the fun can he? Sakuya's tree was bloomed and restored to its former glory. Mr. Orange left and Sakuya appeared above us. Meanwhile, Emile and I changed back to normal.

"Oh thank you Annabeth and Emile, you have saved my tree and my Guardian Saplings"

"We only saved one." Emile whispers to me.

Sakuya goes on, "I'm not able to do much, but I will do my best." She then disappeared and a constellation appeared, you know what that means;.That's right! New super ultra awesome brush technique time! We traded off filling in the stars again and this time, Hasagami, appeared and gave us waterlilly. One adrenaline rush later, we got the technique and move on toward Agata forest. I run across the water, while Emile, uses waterlilly to get across the gap.

"How the hell are you able to run on water? You don't have a water tablet." Emile asked curious, "Are you Jesus Grandma?"

"I'm not Jesus Grandma. It's a long story, but here is the exteremly short version, I get hit with a super powered rock that fell out of the sky, and get the powers of water and fire. The end." I say.

"Ah." Emile hops across and I use cherry bomb to explode the passage way. We jump down and Emile yelled, "LEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP OOOOOOOOFFFFFFF FAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHH!"

"Couldn't resist, could you?" I cross my arms.

"Nope!" he laughed with his infamous laugh of his.

We go into the cavern behind the waterfall, bloom the tree, then walk outside to see the most fruity half-baked prophet ever, Waka.

"Ah bonsier, Ma cheri and Misor, Annabeth and Emile is it? Amaterasu has told me a lot about you." The prophet spoke.

"Oh no, not you again, what do ya want half-baked prophet!?" Issun asks

"What do I want? My little bouncing friend, I've only come from the Celestrial Plain to help these two on their quest." He replied

"We don't want your help!" Issun was bouncing up and down furious.

"Wait, wait Issun, he could be of some use. What did you have in mind Waka?" I ask.

"I only came to give you some prophecies Ma cheri. My first one is, "Prepare for a sea worthy adventure!" he said in his little pose.

_He's sooooooo fruity_ Emile thought. I had to stifle my giggles.

I calm down my giggle fit and address the stupid prophecy, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That's for you to find out." He then left. If I didn't know any better, it seemed like the King of all Cosmos could have come down and done a _Royal Rainbow_.

"Come on you two, let's go see if we can find some clues in the ruins." Issun gestures to the ruins.


	4. Chapter 4: Skipping

Annabeth's POV

We entered the dungeon and the smell of flowers filled my nostrils. We went through the dungeon like you would the game when we get to one of the blockhead guys blocking our path incidentally.

"Fantastic, this should be fun." Emile groaned. Oh how the memories of him failing that in his Lp came rushing back and me giggling as a result.

"There are two of us. I'm sure we can get it right." I encourage. Sure we didn't have our phones but two heads were better than one as they say.

"Halt, the Spider Queen has ordered me to stop you from advancing any further." The blockhead guy boomed, nearly causing us to fall off the thin, and very high, platform we were standing on.

"We'll see about that blocky boy." I pat the guy on the fist then go wolf. I proceeded to ram him revealing his weak points.

"You got the order Emile?" I turned back and brush off my hands.

"Yes." We use our brushes to paint the spots in the right order and low and behold, it worked!

"Ahh Spider Queen forgive me!" The blockhead exploded into pieces, opening the way.

"Great job you two! Now let's go get you guys Vine." Issun was now bouncing on my shoulder.

We go along into the dungeon, defeat more Blockheads, then finally go and retrieve vine. We swapped off activating the next God, and the final monkey came down.

"Ah, Annabeth and Emile, you have saved me from certain doom if I, Tsutagami, had not been rescued. I thank you and give you the last piece of green sprout, Vine. Save us all from the evil polluting the land." The power surged through us and our marks appeared once again. Emile and I felt our bonds tighten, as if we were becoming one. We were sent back to where we were, landing as light as a feather.

"Now that we have Vine, who's ready to kick some spider ass?!" Emile was pumped.

We traveled to the end of the dungeon where the Spider Queen residing, how she came back to life, I don't know. My guess was that the evil cloud thing had something to do with it.

The ledge into the fighting arena wasn't too bad, now the real fight was going to begin.

000

Emile's POV

The Prostitute Spider was a lot bigger than I thought she would have, luckily I didn't have arachnophobia; otherwise I would have been in serious trouble.

"The great Sun Goddess was too busy to come fight me? So she sent her lackeys to come and defeat me? This fight shouldn't take any time at all." The Queen laughed. Drool was dripping from her hideously long, blood stained fangs.

"That's what you think!" Annabeth looked furious, "Amaterasu sent us to save this land because we were the only ones who could!"

"And where is she now, hm?"

"In the Celestial Plain but-"

"See? You're doing the Goddess's dirty work while she enjoys the luxury of the Celestial Plain." The spider smiled, showing her fangs even more.

"That's not true!" Annabeth was pissed and very upset now. Her face was red and very flustered, "Ammy would never do something like that! She said there was trouble and she had to go take care of it." I saw a single tear start to form in her eye; she was holding back her urge to cry and go completely nuts. I had to do something.

"Annabeth, don't let that Prostitute's words get to you, we have a fight to win, right Issun?"

"Right, go kick some spider butt or thorax, whatever it's called." This seemed to calm Annabeth immediately.

We went wolf to keep our speed as we ran around her. Annabeth attached vines from the nearby flowers to the resurrected queen. Unfortunately, Annabeth missed a few times, but she was able to open up her weakness, her eyes. As soon as the bud was opened, we took off running and leaped onto the opened 'flower'. I power slashed the grotesque eyes while Annabeth used her bow. The bud was just about to snap shut as we jumped off and the queen was moving once again. We took off at least half her health as we rinse and repeated, beating her the second cycle. The Queen's body vanished and in its place were two shiny new weapons!

"Weapons?" Annabeth gave me a funny look.

"Well like Ammy before us, now it's our turn." I pick up my new sword. It was exactly like my old one, but it was blue this time around, same with Annabeth's new bow.

"Sweet! Now my attacks will be twice as powerful!" Her smile seemed to light up the room and I smiled back. What was I saying? I couldn't seriously be falling for her! This wasn't the time to think those things! Sure she's like 16-17, but we needed to save Nippon, not start a relationship! The bond between up wasn't helping either!

"So, uh, were to next? I ask.

"Isn't Taka Pass our next stop?" Annabeth recalls.

"Yeah, right, of course." I felt like an idiot.

We exited the dungeon and we were treated to another good-bye.

"Welp, it's been fun and all, it really has, but it's time for us to part ways. I need to continue to do my job as Celestial Envoy. I'm sure you guys  
will do fine without me. We'll see each other again, I just know it." Issun hopped off my shoulder and looked up at us.

"What about what Ammy said?" I bring up. He was supposed to be our partner for this journey right?

"Like I said, you'll be fine, I'll find you again and check your progress, don't worry." And with that, he bounced off. Boy, he sure was quick with good-byes.

"See ya Issun!" Annabeth and I waved good-bye.

After Issun left, Annabeth and I spoke less as we walked toward Taka Pass. We came across the bridge to exit Agata, but to our dismay it was missing. Well, broken into several unrepairable pieces.

"Oh great, now what?" I groaned.

"Well, it seems like history is repeating itself. Remember the Spider Queen? She was revived and now it seems everything is happening again for the most part." Annabeth speculated.

Is it possible to get crescent right now? "Hey Annabeth, let's go talk to Kokari."

"Um, ok, you're the Okami expert."

"Wah!" Kokari's wail could be heard from the opposite side of Agata.

"Kokari? What's wrong?" Annabeth ran over to the boy and knelt beside him.

"My line broke and now Whopper is back and ate my dog again." tears slowly streamed down his face.

"Don't worry, Emile and I will save him for you!" She smiled.

"You will? Thank you! Here's my pole, but please be careful with it." Annabeth takes the pole and turns toward me.

"Your brush skills are better than mine, I'll fish you connect the line."

"Are you sure? Whopper is pretty gigantic fish, can you handle it?" She was only 16 years old! How was she going to fish a fish like that?

"Just trust me ok? Your divine powers ready? She grinned wide like she was challenging my manhood. Or in reality, what I had left of it.

"Of course! I am Emiliano Rosales-Biro! I will help you catch that beast if it's the last thing I do!" But this, unfortunately, just caused her to burst out laughing, "Hey, what gives?"

"Has Susano been rubbing off on you? He he. Anyways come on just use your brush already."

"Fine, fine," I used my brush and connected the pole to the first few fish, then Whopper. Boy, was he a fighter!

"Emile, I need a bit of help, help me hold onto the pole, hurry! My grip is slipping!" I quickly grabbed without thinking and ended up grabbing the pole; while my arms were wrapped around Annabeth... Once I noticed what I was doing, I felt the blood rush to my face, but I focused and helped Annabeth pull in Whopper. Ume was spit out and stars appeared again.

"Now I see what you were doing, Emile." She gave me a "that was very sly and clever" look.

"We filled in the stars and Yumigami appeared, "Oh Emiliano and Annabeth, you have saved me from that beast. And now I present you with the power of Crescent. You now possess control day and night. May you be blessed with good fortune on your Journey." We had euphoria run through our veins as we descended back to Agata Forest.

"Time to visit Princess Fuse!" Annabeth fist pumped the air. She turned into her wolf form and started running toward the exit.

"Hey wait up!" I went wolf and started to chase after her, unfortunately, since the bridge was gone, Annabeth fell into the rushing river. I drew a water lily and used it to travel downstream, "Hold on Anna!" I used vine to secure Annabeth to a Konahana blossom. I quickly hop off the lily and turn back to normal. I run over to Annabeth's wet, cold, shivering body and held her close to warm her up. She had turned back to normal, but she was still soaked to the bone.

Night was beginning to fall so I started a fire, still keeping her close so she could share my body heat. Her body started to brush up against mine, alerting me of her return to consciousness.

"You're really stupid you know that?" I grin, but she didn't respond, "I Was really worried about you back there. You could have been seriously injured. I would have never forgiven myself if someth-"

"Thank you for saving me. I slipped and fell into the rushing water. I couldn't do anything in my wolf form so I panicked. I forgot I could change back. I guess I I owe you one now, heh. I am stupid haha." her words were weak and spoke softly.

"Nah, you just followed, "leap before you think"" She laughed, but started a coughing fit.

"Yeah and I almost drowned in two feet of water. Some part god I am." Her laughter was reduced to soft giggles.

I couldn't help but laugh as well, "Could have been worse. Hey do you think that was what that half-baked prophet meant?" A sea worthy adventure was what he said right?

"Oh God, if it is, I'm going to kill that son of a half-baked prophet." I could sense the rage emanating from her body, and, if I didn't know any better, I swear I heard a growl coming from her throat too.

"Well we should meet him soon if I recall."

"Fantastic, well we should get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a big day." Annabeth snuggled up against me and fell asleep almost immediately. I then did the same.


End file.
